The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2013)
The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series is an episodic interactive fantasy mystery graphic adventure video game based on Bill Willingham's Fables comic book series. It was developed and published by Telltale Games for android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, OS X. PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Episode 1 was released on October 11, 2013. Episode 2 was released on February 4, 2014. Episode 3 was released on April 8, 2014. Episode 4 was released on May 27, 2014. Episode 5 was released on July 8, 2014. Cast (Episode 1: Faith) *Bigby Wolf - Adam Harrington *Snow White - Erin Yvette *Mr. Toad - Chuck Kourouklis *Toad Junior - Melissa Hutchison *Ichabod Crane - Roger Jackson *Faith - Cia Court *Grendel - Kid Beyond *The Woodsman - Adam Harrington *Beast - Gavin Hammon *Beauty - Melissa Hutchison *Bufkin - Chuck Kourouklis *Dee - Gavin Hammon *Magic Mirror - Gavin Hammon *Cabbies - Julian Kwasneski, Sam Joan *Holly - Janet Lipsey Cast (Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors) *Bigby Wolf - Adam Harrington *Snow White - Erin Yvette *Mr. Toad - Chuck Kourouklis *Toad Junior - Melissa Hutchison *Ichabod Crane - Roger Jackson *Kelsey - Cissy Jones *Georgie - Kevin Howarth *Bluebeard - Dave Fennoy *Jack Horner - Colin Benoit *Nerissa - Molly Benson *Grendel - Kid Beyond *The Woodsman - Adam Harrington *Beast - Gavin Hammon *Beauty - Melissa Hutchison *Bufkin - Chuck Kourouklis *Dee - Gavin Hammon *Magic Mirror - Gavin Hammon *Vivian - Sandy Delonga *Clever Hans - Ben Knoll *"John" - Julian Kwasneski *Holly - Janet Lipsey *Hooker - Michelle Rodriguez Cast (Episode 3: A Crooked Mile) *Bigby Wolf - Adam Harrington *Snow White - Erin Yvette *Ichabod Crane - Roger Jackson *Georgie - Kevin Howarth *Bluebeard - Dave Fennoy *Jack Horner - Colin Benoit *Nerissa - Molly Benson *Grendel - Kid Beyond *The Woodsman - Adam Harrington *Beast - Gavin Hammon *Beauty - Melissa Hutchison *Bufkin - Chuck Kourouklis *Dee/Dum - Gavin Hammon *Vivian - Sandy Delonga *Holly - Janet Lipsey *Lawrence - Anthony Lam *Flycatcher - Dustin Rubin *Rachel/Auntie Greenleaf - Laura Bailey *Bloody Mary - Kat Cressida Cast (Episode 4: In Sheeps Clothing) *Bigby Wolf - Adam Harrington *Snow White - Erin Yvette *Ichabod Crane - Roger Jackson *Georgie - Kevin Howarth *Bluebeard - Dave Fennoy *Jack Horner - Colin Benoit *Nerissa - Molly Benson *Grendel - Kid Beyond *The Woodsman - Adam Harrington *Beast - Gavin Hammon *Beauty - Melissa Hutchison *Bufkin - Chuck Kourouklis *Dee/Dum - Gavin Hammon *Vivian - Sandy Delonga *Holly - Janet Lipsey *Lawrence - Anthony Lam *Flycatcher - Dustin Rubin *Rachel/Auntie Greenleaf - Laura Bailey *Bloody Mary - Kat Cressida *Butcher - Terry McGovern *Caller - Julian Kwasneski *Colin - Brian Sommer *Crooked Man - Philip Banks *Jersey Devil - Bobby Vickers *Magic Mirror - Gavin Hammon *Dr. Swineheart - David Kaye *Tim - Noam Smooha *Mr. Toad - Chuck Kourouklis Cast (Episode 5: Cry Wolf) *Bigby Wolf - Adam Harrington *Snow White - Erin Yvette *Georgie - Kevin Howarth *Colin - Brian Sommer *Bloody Mary - Kat Cressida *Crooked Man - Philip Banks *Nerissa - Molly Benson *Grendel - Kid Beyond *The Woodsman - Adam Harrington *Beast - Gavin Hammon *Beauty - Melissa Hutchison *Bufkin - Chuck Kourouklis *Dee/Dum - Gavin Hammon *Vivian - Sandy Delonga *Holly - Janet Lipsey *Lawrence - Anthony Lam *Flycatcher - Dustin Rubin *Rachel/Auntie Greenleaf - Laura Bailey *Jersey Devil - Bobby Vickers *Bluebeard - Dave Fennoy *Jack Horner - Colin Benoit *Faith - Cia Court Category:Video Games Category:2013 Video Games